Runt Grows Up
by Texasman1836
Summary: Runt has Fallen for Daria and he wants to be her mate, but first he must learn a few things as he grows up.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Jasper Park, Canada. Daria had been a part of the united pack for a week, and she was happy to be in a pack that cared for all pack members. She never would have found true happiness if Runt did not talk his grandfather Winston into letting her join the pack. She loved Runt a lot because he was kind, funny, caring, and quite an understanding pup for his age, but he also took care of her by bringing her food sometimes.

Runt loved Daria also because she was vary beautiful for a blind wolf. She was a fun loving wolf just like him, also caring, loving, thoughtful, and funny ever since she joined the pack. He sometimes wondered if she was meant for him, but he knew that he was just a pup.

One day Runt went down to the brook to drink, and then her heard someone singing. _I wonder who is singing? _he thought as followed the beautiful sound. He hid behind some bushes and he saw who was singing. It was Daria, she was bathing and singing in the brook.

Runt watched as she wet her hair down, washed her underbelly, and sang beautifully. He began to pitcher himself with her on a hill overlooking the valley on a beautiful night mating after howling together. He loved that and could only think about being her mate.

Runt was in love, but he didn't know the first thing about girls. He needed to learn what it was to be a man, before he could ask Daria to be his. So he went to find his grandfather, Winston and ask him what he should do.

Meanwhile Winston was with his wife Eve were having a little fun in a dirty way. "Oh, Winston, you still got the power," moaned Eve as Winston mated with her. Winston was quite old, but he never lost his charm, and Eve was feeling that charm.

"You know, Eve," he said panting. "I haven't had a good night of sex since our daughters were born." he laughed as he neared his climax.

Eve then pulled away from Winston just as he was about to finish her. "Why did you pull away, honey?" asked Winston. Eve just pointed at the entrance of their den. Winston saw his grandpup Runt looking at them with his mouth opened in awe. Winston and Eve were embarrassed because Runt saw them having a hot time.

Winston cleared his throat. "Well, Runt, what brings you here?" he asked as he covered himself with his tail. Runt approached his grandmother as if he was under a spell. "Grandma, I think you're sexy for your age," he said with a big grin. Eve just blushed at his compliment.

Winston looked at Runt as if he had snakes coming out of his ears. "Runt, you came here for a reason, not to flirt with your grandma!" he stated with a frown. Runt turned to his grandpa. "You're right, I did come her for a reason," he said strongly.

Runt cleared his throat and looked at the ground because he was embarrassed, but he had to state his business. "Grandpa, grandma, what can you tell me about marriage?"

Winston and Eve looked at Runt as if he had swallowed bugs, but they could tell that he was serious about marriage Eve thought for a moment and then told Runt just one thing about marriage "Well, Runt, the way for you to know about marriage is to start with feelings," she explained.

Runt was a little confused. "Feelings, grandma?" he asked lifting an eyebrow. "Yes, Runt, you have to have feeling for someone." she explained as she sat next to him. "Do you have feeling for someone, Runt?" she asked with a giggle. "Tell us, Runt," demanded Winston in a gentle tone.

Runt had to be truthful with his grandparents. "Yes, I do have feelings for Daria," he said strongly. That made him feel like an alpha wolf.

Winston rubbed Runt's head with his paw. "I could tell that you had feeling for Daria from the start," he laughed. "You'll be a great mate for Daria if you are faithful to her," he added.

Runt looked at Winston with understanding. "You mean to take care of her at all times and never cheat on her for another girl. Yes I would do what is right for Daria and myself." he said puffing up his chest like his uncle Garth.

Eve looked at Runt happily. "Runt, Why don't you go talk to you aunt and uncle about marriage," Eve said nuzzling him. "I will, grandma," replied Runt happily. "I know that Runt will find true love and happiness," chuckled Winston as Runt left.

Eve looked at Winston seductively. "Winston, where were we before we were interrupted?" giggled Eve curling a devilish, seductive smile on her lips. "You tell me, honey," laughed Winston giving her a wink.

Eve reached under Winston's hind legs, took hold of his sheath, and started stroking him. She stroked him until his penis became unsheathed. "Winston, you'll love this," she giggled lying on her back beside Winston.

Eve crawled under Winston, took hold of his hind legs, and started sucking on his penis. She moaned as she sucked slowly so not to miss any part of his penis. Winston panted and laughed. "Suck it, Eve, suck it," he said joyfully. Eve kept on sucking until Winston cummed inside her mouth.

Winston laughed as Eve crawled out from under him. "I feel so much younger, honey," he said as Eve smiled seductively.

"I do too, Winston," she replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Runt was heading to his aunt and uncle's home in the tall grass. They lived in tall grass ever since they became mates, but he did not know why they lived in the tall grass and not in caves like the rest of the pack. Along the way he ran into Daria.

"Hi, Daria," said Runt as he greeted her in a bashful voice. "I didn't suspect to see you today." he added. Daria smiled and rubbed heads with him. "Runt, where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to my aunt and uncle's to talk to them." he explained. "To talk to them about marriage," he added.

Daria was confused because Runt was just a pup, and he wanted to know about marriage. "Why do you want to know about marriage?" she asked.

Runt wanted to tell her that he wanted to marry her after he learned about marriage, but he was to shy. He then left without saying anything. That made Daria feel unhappy and made her think that she may had said something to offend him. Runt felt bad too because he knew that he hurt Daria's feeling, but he just could not tell her the truth.

Meanwhile in the tall grass, Garth and Lilly were having a little fun. "Oh, Garth, you're so big and strong," giggled Lilly as Garth wrapped his arms around her waist. "Get ready, Lilly. Because it's play time." laughed Garth as his penis became unsheathed.

Lilly trembled with joy and excitement because she loved it when Garth got horny. Their playtime was sex. They never stopped having sex ever since they became mates. They had sex after breakfast, after Garth came back from a hunting trip, after dinner, and sometimes on Howling Rock where they fell in love.

Garth gazed into his mate's eyes and then started to buck his hips slowly. "Oh, Garth, give it to me," moaned Lilly as Garth bucked his hips faster.

Lilly moaned as Garth thrusted in and out of her. They were so busy that they did not see Runt behind them. "What's he doing, aunt Lilly?" asked Runt, even though he knew what they were doing. "He's fucking me," panted Lilly as Garth was about to finish her off.

That's when Garth and Lilly realized that Runt was watching them fuck. Garth pulled away from Lilly and gave Runt a grin. "This is why you guys live in the tall grass" Runt said with awe.

Lilly lowered her head down to look under her underbelly. She looked at Runt with disappointment because Garth did not cum. "I know," she replied. "Do you want something, Runt?" she asked with a frown.

Runt just stared, but he got back to his normal self after a moment. "I came to talk to you both," he said looking at his aunt and uncle with a smile.

Garth looked at Runt and gave him a grin. "What do you want to talk about, Runt?" he asked rubbing Runt's head with paw. "What can you tell me about marriage?" asked Runt calmly.

Garth and Lilly could tell that he meant what he asked, but they had to think of what to tell him. The strong alpha paced back and forth until he had some thoughts of marriage to tell the pup, but he to tell him in a way so not to confuse his nephew.

"Alright, Runt. I tell you something that you should think about!" said the strong alpha proudly. "What's that uncle Garth?" asked the pup.

"You have to start off as friends first like I did with your aunt. Then over time you will see if that friend is meant to be your mate for life." explained the alpha as he rubbed his head against his mate's head. "You got that right my macho alpha." giggled the beautiful omega.

Runt still needed to know more, so his aunt told him something about marriage as well. "If you find a mate you must help him, or her with their problems," explained the beautiful omega. "You must love them for who they are, not for what they are," she added looking at her handsome alpha mate.

The pup knew what his aunt and uncle were telling him, so he put two and two together. "I love Daria as a friend, but when I grow up I wish to marry her and I will always be there for her even in times of trouble!" stated Runt proudly as he puffed up his chest like his uncle would do and left the tall grass.

"Sometimes I think that they grow up to fast, Garth," said Lilly with shock. Garth only nodded in agreement, but they both wished Runt would find his true love.


	3. Chapter 3

Runt was thinking about what his family had told him about marriage every day, but still he didn't know how Daria felt about him. He could not sleep at night most of the time because he could only think of what it would be like if she loved him just as much as he loved her. He also hoped that when he grew up she would choose him as her mate.

Finally after a long winter had passed and spring came, Runt had grown into a handsome omega wolf. He was so happy he went down to Daria's cave. When he got there he saw that Daria had met another wolf.

"Runt, this Rando." said Daria as she welcomed him into her cave. Rando was a handsome black wolf who was a little older then Runt. He had red burning eyes and a muscular body. He looked nice, but he had a dark heart and a lust for Daria.

"Hi. I'm Runt," addressed Runt in a unhappy tone. "I'm a friend of Daria's!" he added holding out his right paw in greeting.

Rando saw that Runt didn't like him at all, but he felt the same about him. "Nice to meet you Runt!" laughed the evil wolf as he hit Runt's paw with his.

Runt yelped in pain quietly so not to look weak. Rando heard something, but he didn't know what it was. "Did you hear something?" asked the evil wolf.

The omega only shook his head in no. He didn't want Rando around because he wanted to ask Daria if she would marry him, but he could tell that the evil wolf had set his sights on his dream girl. He wanted to chase Rando out of Daria's cave, but he did not want to make Daria think that he was a soar head.

Runt then had a good idea to get Rando out of Daria's cave so he could ask her. "Daria! Can I speak to you alone?" asked the omega calmly.

Rando growled a little. "What you can say to her you can say to both of us!"

Daria was on Runt's side and nicely asked Rando to leave. The evil wolf did as he was told, but he looked back at the omega. "I'll be back!" he said coldly.

"What do you want to talk about, Runt?" asked the beautiful wolf. "I first want you to know that I have grown into a handsome wolf, Daria," explained the omega proudly.

"I can tell even though I'm blind because I can use my heart to tell what my friends have become over time." stated Daria happily.

Runt had to tell Daria that he wanted her to be his mate. "Daria, I have thought about you ever since I met you." said the omega bashfully. "You're vary beautiful and I would like to ask you if-" Runt was cut off by a howl.

The howl came from Shaky who was with his two mates Reba and Janice. They were close friends with Daria. "Come on, Daria!" said Shaky with a smile. "It's time to teach others how to go organic,"

"All right I'm coming," said the beautiful wolf.

Runt could not believe it, first Rando was trying to make a move on Daria, now she had to leave with the plant eating wolves, but he had to ask her now. Daria was at the entrance of her cave when she heard Runt ask her something that made her heart grow.

"Will you marry me?" asked the omega as the beautiful wolf turned and smiled. "I'd make a fine mate, Daria," added the omega.

Daria was touched, but she could not take Runt's offer. "But you won't will you?" asked the omega sadly.

"I know you would make a fine husband, but you don't want to marry me because I'm defective!" cried the beautiful wolf.

Runt was crushed, but he still loved her. "I may not be a smart wolf, but I know what love is!" he cried. With that he left and headed home.

Daria was broken as well because she hurt the one that loved her. For many nights she could not sleep because she missed Runt because he never came to see her much, but when he did come he brought her flowers and food. Then one night Daria finally realized that she loved Runt just as much as he loved her.

One day Runt was down by the brook getting a drink of water when Daria came to him. "Hello, Runt," she said in a loving voice. "I will marry you," she added as she licked Runt on his cheek.

The omega was shocked and flattered by her request, but that's when Rando showed up. "Daria's mine! Now get lost!" barked the evil wolf.

Runt was scared of the Rando and so he backed off. That's when the evil wolf started to force Daria to go where he wanted her. The beautiful wolf called to her beloved for help.

Runt knew even thought he was scared of Rando he had to fight for the one he loved. "You can have Daria!" yelled Runt as he barred his teeth. "When I stop breathing!"

Runt and Rando then rushed each other. Runt was thrown to the ground by the evil wolf, but he jumped back to his feet. Rando went for Runt's neck, but the omega jumped onto a tree and started to climb. Rando felt insulted.

"Come down and fight you asshole!" roared Rando looking up the tree at Runt.

Runt jumped down from the tree. "Bombs away!" he yelled and he landed all four paws on the evil wolf's back.

Rando grabbed Runt's right back leg with his jaws. He threw the omega right into a rock head first, but Runt would not give up. He forced himself to stand up, then he charged and gave the evil wolf a body slam. The evil wolf was knocked back, but he was not down yet, or finished with Runt.

"You got something in your eye!" Rando laughed evilly as he threw dirt in the omega's eyes. He then grabbed Runt by the neck.

The omega felt the evil wolf's fangs crushing his neck, but Runt took hold of Rando's left ear and ripped it off. Rando let go of Runt and covered his wound with his paw. Blood was dripping down his left cheek, but that's when he gave the omega a body slam. Runt was knocked out.

"It's time to die!" roared Rando as he raised his front paws to crush Runt's head.

Just then the wind picked up, leaves were blown around in circles and Rando was frightened. That's when a wolf's head appeared out of nowhere. It was Daria's mother.

"Oh, Fuck!" cried the evil wolf with fear.

Daria helped Runt to his feet and all they could here was the sound of Rando's scream fade away. He was no more.

Later that day Runt and Daria were married. The whole pack howled with joy as the two wolves rubbed noses to show they were mates. Claudette and her mate Fleet gave them their blessings as well as Kate and Humphrey.

"Runt, you take care of her," ordered Humphrey with a smile. "And fuck her good," he added quietly as Kate hit his shoulder for saying that at their own son's weeding.

That night Runt and Daria got down to business. The omega got behind his mate, he started to feel his wolfhood come out. His eyes were fixated on her glistening pink lips. Then he moved forward and licked her wet lips slowly as not miss one spot. Daria moaned as Runt slid his tongue into her hole. "Runt, don't stop!" she giggled.

Runt licked Daria's wet lips until she cummed all over his face. "That was good," panted the omega. "Now it's my turn," cooed the beautiful wolf.

Runt laid on the ground as Daria ran her tongue across his wolfhood. She then popped it into her mouth and started to suck. "Suck it," moaned Runt with a smile. The beautiful wolf sucked and kissed Runt's wolfhood passionately until he cummed in her mouth.

Then Runt mounted Daria after he got to his feet. He rapped his arms around her waist and started to buck his hips in and out of her. Both wolves went through the night in happiness.


End file.
